


褪羽

by Gladiatorism



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 18:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gladiatorism/pseuds/Gladiatorism
Summary: 与真人无关





	褪羽

**Author's Note:**

> 与真人无关

“这个尺度是不是太大了？”王源扯着白衬衣下摆，仰起头望着他。冯志凯擦拭着镜头，满不在乎地笑了笑：“不是说是送我的礼物吗。只有我看，你怕什么。”

王源的耳朵微微发红，冯志凯装作视而不见，喉结滚了滚，没有说话。

十七岁的私房照。大明星把自己的十七岁送给了他的摄影师。王源从不相信一见钟情，摄影师在某天望着他说，小朋友，第一次见你我好像就被你灌了迷魂汤，没有一天不想你。王源当了很多年偶像，被各色男女表白过许多次，但这一次，他慌乱得像第一次收到情书的小女孩。一见钟情不可能，日久生情则是个不错的选项。大明星用行动证明了自己的观念，吃过三次火锅两次法餐之后，他说就叫酒店送餐吧。方便省事的客房服务，连同水到渠成顺理成章的第一次。

男孩的欲望生涩而炙热。腿根的皮肤像牛奶冻，他伏在浴室的玻璃隔断上寻找支撑，修长纤细的双腿打着颤。冯志凯从背后挤进来，涨得火热的性器挤压着腿根的软肉。而男孩初长成的阴茎半勃着，比常人的颜色都要更浅一些，根部也只有一些稀疏的软毛，此时半勃着蹭在玻璃上，前液画下一道湿滑的水痕。他无助地，本能地渴求着更多。

冯志凯俯下身去舔他红得要烧起来的耳朵，故意发品尝的啧啧水声。男孩连发梢都是牛奶和薄荷的清香。他的手带着王源的伸至下体，握着他骨节分明又细嫩的手，引导他抚慰起自己的欲望。顶端被他揉得通红揉出水来，冯志凯在他耳边温声问舒服吗，小朋友。冯志凯用膝盖顶了顶他的腿弯，王源顺从地分开腿，他白皙的腿根被男人龌龊的欲望摩擦得泛着桃红，小雪丘一般的臀瓣微微翘起，形成一个完美的弧度，冯志凯像对待一个水蜜桃一样用手掌包裹住，往两边分开，男孩的后穴是处子的娇嫩，被他仔细清理得干净漂亮，他忍不住跪下来，用舌尖去品尝小男孩的美味。

王源慌了神，手上的动作也停了下来，后穴被一点点舔开，大摄影师的舌尖在穴口处舔弄戳刺，王源发出一声软绵绵的呜咽求他停下，他说求你不要这样。

冯志凯充耳不闻，舌头在他紧窄的甬道入口模拟着交媾进进出出，手指越发用力，在雪白的兔子屁股上留下几道泛红的指痕。

男人舔穴的声音像在舔桃子的汁，让男孩脸上烧得滚烫。王源被他舔得腰都软，前面又硬梆梆的，他一边自慰一边小声的叫，压抑着带着一点软糯的鼻音。玻璃反光映出他脸上染着情欲的脆弱，眼眸低垂，湿润饱满的唇微张，唇齿间偶尔溢出的呻吟，像黄金鸟吟唱出的音节，珍贵而动人。

摄影师也是第一次做这种事，却如此得心应手享受其中，他自己都感到讶异。他在关系里一贯骄傲又洒脱，不曾想到在男孩这里却变得只想从尘埃里开出花来。陪他打电动教他打保龄球带他逛迪斯尼都显得其乐无穷。大明星拥有比普通小男孩要多得多的阅历和见识，但一些生活中很平常的小事反而还尚未体验过，冯志凯惋惜的同时又有一点窃喜，至少男孩仍有许多个第一次是可以属于他的。他自觉阅尽千帆，却在大明星眼中找到了尚未被现实消磨的天真，这一点珍贵的天真让他心软而又变得小心翼翼，仿佛守着一捧晶莹的雪，暗自祈祷春天慢一点到来。

冯志凯出神地想着那一晚王源青涩的模样，思索起自己是否才是捂热这捧雪的元凶。

王源穿着白色的短袜，小腿上的吊袜带勾勒出他纤细的肌肉线条，扣子扣到最紧才能勉强系住。他顺从地坐在冯志凯收拾得整整齐齐的的工作台上，光裸的腿微微晃动着，是有意无意的引诱。

王源已经被摄影师调教得很好，很难想象他最初连一个表情一个动作都要冯志凯耐心地循循善诱调动他的情绪，让他能够表达出自己彼时从未发现的一面。

 

事实上，当王源第一次见到摄影师，对方笑着说“叫我Kai就好”的时候，他就隐隐知道，这一切会有些不同。

“你再叫我冯老师，我就要叫你王老板了啊。”

是的，他即便和冯志凯上了床，也不肯叫出那个字。

冯志凯本人其实心知肚明。他无意间看到化妆间里的王源盯着微信聊天框，打了大段的字又通通删除，他在椅子缩成小小的一团，手机屏幕暗下去。冯志凯一时想拍下这画面，大明星如此的失意与不甘稍纵即逝，下一秒他又会变成那个蹦蹦跳跳的小男孩，摄像机一开敬业又熟练，做好最完美的偶像，仿佛这瞬间的落寞从未存在过。

冯志凯把他抱在怀里，纤瘦的骨架硌得他发疼，他像哄孩子一样说你要多吃一点，王源不置可否地笑，他于是用身下的力度来表达不满，王源被刺激得沁出泪，双腿却缠着他的腰索要更多。

冯志凯俯下身吻他后颈的痣，胸膛抵着他纤瘦的背又做了一次，王源双腿有些打颤跪不太住，冯志凯就揽着他的腰，往那个敏感的腺体顶弄，他苍白的皮肤泛起红，在灯光下有些晃眼。

“痛。”王源小声地哼。

冯志凯很温柔地放慢了速度，润滑液被热度化成水，从交合处缓缓溢出，把男孩的股缝和腿根打湿得晶亮。

“你有真正喜欢过的人吗，”王源穿着宽松的运动衣，在他家打了几盘电动，忽然仰起脸问他。“可以用爱形容的那种？”

冯志凯很无奈，他斟酌着要如何告诉大明星，爱大多数时候是无用且痛苦的。

“或许有吧，但时间久了自己都不太记得那种感觉，也就不重要了。”

王源若有所思，旋即又露出一个好看的笑，看起来天真而纯粹。“是吗，我还以为不只这样。”

冯志凯揉了揉男孩软乎乎的头发，王源下意识地躲了一下，“会长不高。”他一本正经地解释。

“美国没有这种说法。”冯志凯亲了亲他的额头。王源闭上眼。睫毛塌下来，在阳光下像凤凰尾羽。


End file.
